As a conventional brake control device and a braking device including the brake control device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a braking device which includes a braking means for increasing operating force to a brake operating member by a brake booster using negative pressure generated in an internal combustion engine and generating braking force to wheels in response to the increased operating force and a control device for executing braking force keeping control for keeping the braking force in response to the operation when an operation amount of the brake operating member in response to the operating force has exceeded a control determination value. When brake booster fails, the control device of the braking device sets the control determination value smaller than the control determination value when the brake booster operates normally.